


Bad Dream

by LeashyKittyChan



Series: Hetalia Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Timo suffers from a bad dream about Ivan





	Bad Dream

“Become one with me Da!” He heard a failure voice call to him in the darkness. 

“W-who’s there?” Timo called out, afraid of the answer. It was cold and dark, where was he. And single light shown in the distance where he could hear a ‘kolkolkol’. He was drawn to it. The small blonde followed the echoing sound toward the light. 

“Ah, there you are! You are here to become one with me again da?” Terror flashed on his face. No, it was HIM. How could he have been so stupid as to fall into his trap again. “Come here my little Finland.” Russia cooed to him in a dark voice. A large hand that wasn’t Sweden’s came to rest on his plump ass and brought him in closer. Timo started to panic as Ivan kissed him and touched him in places that only Berwald was allowed. Ivan’s kisses became more feverish and his hands rougher to his sensitive areas. 

No this couldn’t be happening, no! Timo wanted to scream but it seemed no sound came out. Either that or there was no one else to hear him. “No! Stop it Ivan! No! Ivan! NOOOOOOO!!!” He cried and woke with a start. Actual tears running down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want more and I'll try my best to make it happen.  
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
